


Better Together

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Showers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: i wrote this with both special and brilliant by shinedown stuck in my head.Also yes, it contains lyrics to Your Bed by All Time Low.





	Better Together

“Hey uh Aziraphale” Crowley’s voice pulled the angel from his reverie.    
“Could we talk?” The demon asked. Hearing the demon’s voice transported the angel through over 6 millennia of memories with the demon. Aziraphale had seen the demon as soon as he walked into the park, it was hard to miss the love of his life. He knew the heartbreak was showing on his face, much like it was showing on Crowley’s face, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time that Crowley had walked this route alone. Following his break up from the angel, he would regularly walk this route in the hopes of seeing the angel, while also trying to keep the memories of the happy times alive. Following the break up, Crowley fell into a deep depression. 

His plants wilted and died, his usually tall hair was flat and he didn’t even care if anyone saw his hair. On a number of occasions, he’d held the bottle of holy water and come close to drinking it. Then he would see the photo of himself and Aziraphale next to his bed, and he would remember the good times. And even if only for one night, he would imagine that he was still back in the angel’s arms.  


Crowley felt something akin to heartbreak when he saw the angel sat on  _ their _ bench with  _ that dick Gabriel _ . The angel hadn’t been looking after himself, that much was clear. His usually pristine clothes were dirty, torn and creased. He had a thin layer of hair covering his cheeks that he would usually have shaven immediately. The thing that hurt Crowley the most was the sight of Aziraphale’s usually thick thighs now bony and thin. Taking a shot of metaphorical liquid courage, he walked over to Gabriel and Aziraphale.    
  
“Crowley” Gabriel drawled, following the demon with his eyes.    
“Dickbag” Crowley responded, his eyes moving to meet Aziraphale’s.    
“Can we talk?” He asked, almost pleading with the angel.    
“I suppose we better had. I will see you later Gabriel” Aziraphale said, watching as the Archangel stood up and left. Crowley sat down, fiddling with his hands.    
“What would you like to discuss?” Aziraphale asked, but he already had a suspicion.   
“Us…More specifically our relationship” Crowley admitted, looking down to his hands.    
“Ah” Aziraphale responded.    
“Look…You know I’m not good with words but I’m gonna try it. I’m sorry it ended how it did, I fucked up I know I did. I was an idiot to ever lose you” Crowley said, almost silently, yet still Aziraphale heard every word.    
“When we were together, it was us against the world. I had all that I ever wanted and more…I don’t expect you to take me back… what I did was unforgivable and I wouldn’t take me back either” Crowley admitted, trying to blink back the tears that were welling in his eyes.  _ Totally undemonic.  _

“I just… I wanted to try and make it better. I guess that isn’t really possible for what I said to you that night” Crowley finished.    
“I’m sorry” Crowley breathed, and before Aziraphale could even get a word in, the demon had vanished. Aziraphale sighed, rubbing the tears from his cheeks. He was so ready to take the demon back, but the demon vanished before Aziraphale could respond. Aziraphale stood up and took a deep breath. He began walking towards the demon’s apartment, with a plan forming in his head.

He didn’t expect this though. Walking into the flat, he was taken aback at the sight. The usually spotless apartment is a mess, with empty wine bottles covering the floor. Looking around, Aziraphale is surprised to find that the plans are all dead, and it looks as though the demon has done nothing but drink since their separation a few months back, similar to what the angel has done. 

He’s about to leave, the demon doesn’t appear to be here. A noise further in the apartment prompts the angel to go through. He’s cat like, almost silent as he walks through the apartment. He hears the shower starting up, and he is about to walk into the bathroom when he remembers the custom of being alone to shower.    
“What are you doing here?” The demon slurred, the angel’s whole body flinching. He hadn’t expected the demon to notice he was here.    
“I wanted to talk to you…sober” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley groaned and after a few moments, a few wine bottles were refilled.    
“Sober” Crowley said, doing finger guns to the angel. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.    
“What made you think I wouldn’t accept your apology?” Aziraphale asked, watching as Crowley leant against the wall, while fiddling with the towel in his hands.    
“We both said things that night, both of us had too much to drink” Aziraphale said softly.    
“Angel…I said things that should never have left my mouth. I said-I said” The demon stuttered though before he could finish speaking, Aziraphale had fisted his hands into the demon’s jacket, pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Crowley dropped the towel between them, his hands coming to rest on the angel’s thin waist. 

The kiss was filled with pent up emotions, namely lust. Lust that had been repressed for six millennia, to be released over two years, and then repressed soon after. It was a killer to both beings. Being back together was indescribable. The lost time was rapidly showing in Aziraphale’s pants, and the way they tightened.    
“I love you. I have done for 6 millennia, and then some. A few harsh words, from both of us, don’t change that” Aziraphale muttered, when Crowley pulled away for some unnecessary breaths.    
“I was an idiot, wasn’t I?” Crowley murmured.    
“We both were” Aziraphale responded.    
“But, if you want me back, I want you” Aziraphale said softly. Before he could do anything, Crowley held the angel in a tight embrace.    
“I don’t think I can be without you any longer” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to the mess of hair on Crowley’s head.    
“Never again” He promised.  _ Sure, their relationship consists of an unhealthy dependence on each other, but neither cared.  _ _  
_

“C’mon…  
__ So take me to your bed  
And we can mess around  
Like we never meant anything we said  
I need you to feel again  
Don't mess around  
Just let me in  
And take me to your bed” Aziraphale muttered. Crowley tilted his head.    
“I heard a young lady playing a song with it in the park” Aziraphale smiled, explaining.    
“It fits to the situation” He shrugged. Crowley smiled.    
“Never change” He said, while kissing the angel deeply, his hands gripping at Aziraphale’s ass.   


Backing into the bathroom, Aziraphale was met with a wall of steam. He pulled back and took a deep breath. Looking over, he was surprised to see the flask of holy water on the cabinet.    
“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley’s eyes were downcast as he removed his sunglasses, ignoring Aziraphale’s scared expression.    
“I know damn well you don’t keep that there as standard. What’s going on?” Aziraphale asked, ducking down to meet Crowley’s eyes.    
“I told you” He started, forcing a chuckle.    
“I couldn’t be without you any longer” Crowley added, trying to drop the topic of conversation. Reaching over, Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheek.    
“Oh Crowley, dear, never think like that” Aziraphale said softly. Making his way over, Aziraphale emptied the holy water into the toilet. He flushed it a moment later.    
“I don’t care about the agreement” He said simply. Crowley nodded, but didn’t speak. Part of him wanted to dive into the toilet, but part of him didn’t. 

“I love you” Aziraphale said softly, turning to Crowley.    
“If I lost you now, after everything we’ve been through. I think I would discorporate…” Aziraphale admitted.    
“Not having you around…I wo-” Aziraphale started, but before he could finish, Crowley was dragging the angel over him.    
“We’re stronger together, angel” Crowley murmured. For the first time since the beginning of the relationship, Crowley dominated the kiss. He groaned, shoving Aziraphale against the wall, like he had done in the paintball centre. This time though, this time he grabbed the angel’s hips and deepened the kiss. Aziraphale let Crowley dominate him.    
“Shower” Crowley growled. With a wave of his hand, both were naked. Aziraphale nodded and stepped into the shower. Immediately, Crowley dropped to his knees. Gripping the angel’s once - doughy hips, holding him still. Crowley took the angel’s length into his mouth and groaned. Aziraphale gasped, his hips jerking. Crowley smirked, raising his hand up the angel’s chest. His thumb brushed over the sensitive peaks, the angel’s hips jerking forward again. Crowley smirked and bobbed his head for a few moments, until the angel’s hand wound into his hair and gripped tight.    
“Crowley, please I need... I need” He begged. Crowley smirked.    
“Go on angel, come for me” He murmured, pulling off for a brief moment before he dove down, almost immediately deep throating the angel. Aziraphale groaned and came with a groan, his hand tightening in Crowley’s hair.    
“Fuck” He cursed.    


Crowley smirked when he looked up and saw the usually prim and proper angel dishevelled.    
“My God you are good” Aziraphale groaned. Crowley smirked, his forked tongue slightly pushing between his lips.    
“Temptations is one of my best things” He smirked. Aziraphale groaned and lifted the demon up, kissing him deeply. He rocked his hips, meeting the demon’s. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips and sought friction, tugging the demon closer to his orgasm.    
  
“Oh f-fuck” Crowley cursed. His head hit the wall  _ thunk _ as he came, gripping the angel’s hips. Aziraphale smirked and kissed the demon’s cheeks, forehead, lips, until the demon had come down from his high. With a wave of his hand, Aziraphale had transported them to the bedroom in Crowley’s flat. He laid his now - dry body on the bed, watching as Crowley curled up beside him.

The sun was setting, evening had rolled around quickly for the pair.    
“You wanna order some food?” Crowley slurred, trying to wake himself up.    
“I can do. What would you like?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Pizza” Crowley grunted. Aziraphale nodded and with less than a thought, there was a pizza ordered.    


The pizza was eaten by the pair too quickly and before long, Aziraphale was falling asleep in the bed, though now Crowley was lounging in the chair beside the bed. Aziraphale was  _ begging _ for Crowley to join him.    
“I don’t need to go to bed. I’m not tired, I’ll be fine” Crowley said.   
“But darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again” Aziraphale begged. Crowley bit his lip, not missing the pleading look in Aziraphale’s eyes.    
“Alright” He agreed. Crowley stripped to his underwear, slipping into the silk sheets. 


End file.
